


Godless Faith

by River_boi



Category: OFF (Game)
Genre: Angels, Demons, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Torture, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Priest AU, Shit goes down, Tags May Change, Violence, batter is a high priest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 06:21:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21011186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/River_boi/pseuds/River_boi
Summary: After moving to a new town life gets much weirderYou find out friends might not be who you think they are, and that they might not know what they're doing





	Godless Faith

The zones, which you now call home, have always been a point of discussion in your old town. Especially with the heavy religious beliefs they, though no one you had met from there (some had traveled to spread the word) had seemed to mind if you didn’t share their beliefs.

Eloha had been adamant about you not moving there, you couldn’t understand that but you had just assured you that you’d be fine. Your safety was not of her concern but of course you did not know that. You’ve always been naive as hell. 

Day one of living in the zones was more exploring than anything, you also got a job at a bakery with Sucre and Enoch, who was the owner. You’d start the next day. You already loved it here, everyone was so nice, you had already gotten a job. Plus there’s two adorable cats that walk around the town who love being pet. 

You had decided to check out the church, after asking about it you learned that if the front doors were open, you were allowed to just come in and ask questions. So you did. The first person you had met in the church had been Batter, the high priest. 

He had bowed to you as a sign as respect, and of course you bowed back. He had seemed very friendly, even after you had told him you didn’t have any beliefs in any religion.

“I’m happy you have decided to move here. Our community will try and help no matter what.” Batter smiled at you as he showed you around the, apparently large, church. 

“Thank you,” you smile back at him, “ya know. With the way people talked about this place I thought i’d get,,, like stabbed, or something.” 

You chuckled awkwardly and Batter chuckles as well. “I cannot say for certain someone won’t, but they certainly won’t get away, and we most definitely do not support it.” 

You were most definitely happy to hear that, though a single sliver of worry ran across the back of your mind of someone exploiting it. You shook it off and continued to walk with him. 

You admired the garden around the you two. It was quite peaceful, with the birds chirping, butterflies dancing around assorted flowers, as well as a few bumble bees. Several critters ran around on the grass. Squirrels, chipmunks, a raccoon even. You looked around and listened to batter as he explained the religion. 

After a pretty uneventful day you went home to be up and ready for your new job. You peacefully drift off in your mattress (you should look for a bed frame soon), though your sleep was not as peaceful as you’d have hoped.

Your feet burned on the red, hot rock beneath you. Your breathing picked up as you looked around, only seeing magma, rock and fire. You can't smell anything than ash and singed flesh (luckily not yours)

You could barely hear anything over the horrid screaming of the souls of the damned, you covered ears trying to block them out but it doesn't seem to help. Screwing your eyes shut, didn’t help anything. This was the first time you noticed the pain and your chest and how it spread. You whimper and move your hands to your chest, silently begging for it to stop, go away, leave, ceast or even just lessen. 

Your breathing was ragged not only from the pain but something in your lungs. Whatever it was it had started to leak out of your mouth, nose, and eyes, and it stung like hell. A deafeningly quiet chuckle rang in your ears, then a laugh, then another and another until nothing but laughing can be heard, it stung your ears as much as the tar-y black substance that leaked out of you. 

Multiple laughs can be heard in different pitches, tempos and volume. You could feel the back of your nightgown being torn and your ankles grabbed and yanked back, your face hits the rock beneath you and you jolt awake. Sitting up in your bed a stinging in your chest. Turning on your lamp, you notice the blood all over your gown and bed, and a draft on your back. 

Running to your bathroom you get a good look at the claw marks on your back and chest running between your boobs, an upside down cross. Both on the front and back. You wheeze and cough up some blood and quickly get yourself cleaned up. You debate whether or not to go back to bed, honestly you’re even sure if you’ll be able to sleep. 

You sigh as you wrap yourself up, both out of pain and confusion. You whimpered and could barely get your clothes on, especially your shoes. You lock your door and walk slowly to the church, unaware of the eyes on you.


End file.
